1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a clip assembly for attaching a member to a support, and particularly to a clip which maintains the integrity of a fireproofing protection layer covering the support on which the clip is installed, and which facilitates furring of beams, columns and spandrels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known generally to attach a, for example, duct to a beam or other support by means of a suitable clip assembly. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 919,558, issued Apr. 27, 1909 to J. H. Doran. The known clip assemblies, however, are inflexible and limited in possible uses.